Diving equipment typically includes a diving mask generally covering the eyes and nose of the user and a breathing regulator assembly. The breathing regulator assembly includes a mouthpiece that is connected via a hose to a carry-on air tank. Diving equipment comes in a variety of configurations including FFMs (Full Face Masks), diving helmets, SCUBA (Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus) and/or the like.
One problem currently existing with conventional diving equipment is that underwater breathing creates exhaust air bubbles and attendant noise that may interfere with the diver's vision and ability to communicate. Most air bubbles are exhausted as the diver exhales through a rubber one-way valve that is mounted in the breathing regulator. The exhaust air bubbles tend to travel upward in front of and around the diver's face and head, ending up in front of the eyes and/or traveling past the diver's cheeks, ears and temple area either directly or on the outside of a FFM mask frame or helmet shell obstructing the diver's vision and communication abilities including the diver's auditory ability.
This is especially true when a diver is positioned underwater with the top of his/her head towards the water surface, and looking forward or up, as the air bubbles generally ascend upward along the diver's face, mask frame or helmet shell. Consequently, divers have come to accept exhaust air bubbles as part of the diving experience. To avoid air bubble interference some divers may try to position themselves with their heads facing downward or tilted to one side, or they may hold their breath when trying to hear during diving communications. Apart from being an inconvenience, this positioning may not always be possible especially when divers ascend and have to look up to ensure that they do not collide with object(s) above them.